Harry Potter and the American Author
by DeadlyCreative
Summary: Each character wants to write a piece of their own story, but they are having a problem deciding who should get to write...


Harry Potter and the American Author

Chapter One: How to Start?

Aaron sat before the computer screen, his eyes staring upon the empty word document, and he tapped his feet in frustration. Once again he found himself in a tight corner; he didn't know how to start his story and his project for English was due for that morning. _A long, long time ago_ he began, then quickly erased the words; this story was supposed to be resent. _Just around the corner from Connor's house _he typed, he mentally shook himself. "Defiantly not," said a familiar voice. He swirled around on his chair to face the new comer, and fell from his chair. Standing before him was Draco Malfoy.

"W-what?" stammered Aaron, letting his gaze fall from the teenager before him to the fourth Harry Potter book laying a few yards away.

Draco pushed the boy away with his foot and took the seat he was sitting in. After erasing the words, he paused, staring at the empty document with cold gray eyes. He seemed to be not sure of what to write either. "Hey you," Draco pointed towards the child on the ground. "How do you use this muggle tool?"

Aaron opened his mouth to answer, however he paused seeing Draco remove his wand from his robes and tap the keyboard twice. In the pause, Aaron's door burst open, and a fourteen year old girl stumbled through, "-Aaron, have you seen my-who are you?" She stopped, looking Draco over.

When neither Aaron nor Malfoy answered her question, the girl marched forward, pushed Draco from her brother's chair and sat down. Shacking her head and looking at the empty document, she muttered, "interesting story…yes, very interesting," her eyes ran over the screen as if she was reading words visible only to her.

"Malfoy," snarled the girl. "Draco Malfoy…may I ask what you are doing here?"

"None of your business _muggle_," growled Draco, his eyes cold as he looked upon her. He pulled his wand and waved it before the girl's nose and he laughed, "I just want to write a story." With a flick she fell to the ground.

Aaron gasped and ran to the side of his sister, "D.C., are you okay?" he shook her, slapping her softly on the face.

Draco rolled his eyes, he had writing to do…

_Once upon a time there was a powerful wizard named Draco Malfoy whose very name was feared._

"Now isn't that touching," muttered Harry Potter, who had walked through the open door under his invisibility cloak. Draco extracted his wand but he was to slow for Harry, Malfoy fell to the ground besides D.C., nearly missing where Aaron crouched, trying to see if his sister was alright. "Powerful?" laughed Harry, he retyped the sentence adding a new twist of his own…

_Once upon a time there was a smelly wizard named Draco Malfoy whose very name stinks. _

"Oh, very mature," stated Aaron. Harry turned, facing the nine year old boy. "Get out of my chair."

Harry raised his eye brow, "or else?" he asked, slightly surprised that this little kid was standing up to him. He waved his wand threateningly.

Before the boy could retort, D.C. stood up and punched the wizard in the face. Harry fell from the chair, groaning as he landed upon Draco. "Deadly Creative, what are we going to do with these guys?"

Shrugging, D.C. said, "We could let them write their story…that seems like that's what they want to do."

"You-you are going to let us write our story?" asked Harry, looking stunned. "Wow, J.K. Rowling locked us in a room without wands so we wouldn't ruin her story…it was horrible when she killed one of us off though…"

Draco nodded, "Sirius and James used to make us all laugh, but she killed James in the first few ages…and when Voldykins came back to life, I thought I would become blind…"

Harry laughed, and hugged Malfoy and the two of them began to sing, "99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around…"

Using the two wizards as a distraction, Aaron ran over to the computer and began typing…

_Draco Malfoy wears pink underwear and every five minutes his pants fall down._

"Bloody hell," exclaimed Ron who had climbed in through the window, staring down at Malfoy's lower half. All eyes turned to Aaron, who was laughing at the brilliance of his joke, except Ron who fainted. Hastily pulling up his pants, Malfoy seized the boy and threw him from the chair…

_The little boy got a bloody nose._

Blood squirted from Aaron's nostrils, and Deadly Creative pushed Malfoy from the computer and erased the words frantically. Aaron stood up, and looked down upon the blood that was on his shirt. "Ewww!" he exclaimed.

Harry knocked D.C. from the chair and typed…

_Harry Potter is-_

Draco tackled Harry, Aaron punched Draco, Deadly Creative slapped Harry, and Draco was kicked by Aaron. Ron began to wake because of the commotion… "Stop!" yelled D.C. "There must be a civilized way to do this."

"We could take turns," suggested Harry. Draco punched Harry in the face.

"I said Stop!" screamed D.C.

Malfoy turned to the girl and blushed, "sorry, I didn't realize the fight was over…" Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Okay…um…we could do turns…" muttered Deadly Creative, sitting down in front of the computer. "Each of us get a sentence?" The others nodded. "Okay, first me, then Aaron, then Draco, then Harry, Ron and repeat."

"Why you first?" growled Ron.

_Weeks had passed since Voldemort had passed away and things where beginning to return to normal, though things had never really been what you would call 'normal' in the wizard world. _

"Bloody hell, how long are you going to write!" exclaimed Ron, looking over the document. D.C. rolled her eyes and passed the keyboard to Aaron.

_Harry was enjoying a warm cup of hot chocolate, staring dreamily at a picture of Ginny Weasley. _

Draco took the keyboard…

_Unfortunately for him, he didn't have a chance with her because she is deeply in love with Draco Malfoy. _

Harry gave Draco a threatening look, and began to remove his wand. "Hurry up and write, I want my turn already," snarled Ron.

_Though her feelings for Draco where not really love, the feeling was HATE!!!!!! Little did Draco know, he was going to SUFFER!_

"One sentence each," explained Deadly Creative in a bored voice. Ron took the keyboard, and continued…

_Ron Weasley is extremely intelligent._

"Why do you get to write more then the rest of us?" complained Harry. "It's not fair!"

"How about each of us get to type…um…ten words each…,"suggested Aaron. "We could go the same order as before."

"That sounds good," agreed Malfoy. "Start us off D.C."

_Ron Weasley is not very modest at all, in fact … he is deeply considering killing everyone in sight and shouldn't ... be left alive. Once we are done destroying Potter we …should build a monument in Harry's glory for killing Voldykins …and Ron's monument should be twice the size because he …twice as ugly. _

A sudden force knocked Deadly Creative from the keyboard, Ï am not ugly!" screamed Ron who had tackled the girl. Chaos began. Aaron pressed 'print' and ran to the printer, leaving his room where a vicious pillow fight was beginning. Seeing Aaron escape, D.C. followed, locking the door behind her a grabbing her backpack and dashing out the front door.

Meanwhile Aaron stood before a piece of paper reading…

_Just around the corner from Connor's house, Once upon a time there was a smelly wizard named Draco Malfoy whose very name stinks. Draco Malfoy wears pink underwear and every five minutes his pants fall down. The little boy got a bloody nose. Harry Potter is- Weeks had passed since Voldemort had passed away and things where beginning to return to normal, though things had never really been what you would call 'normal' in the wizard world. Harry was enjoying a warm cup of hot chocolate, staring dreamily at a picture of Ginny Weasley. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have a chance with her because she is deeply in love with Draco Malfoy. Though her feelings for Draco where not really love, the feeling was HATE!!!!!! Little did Draco know, he was going to SUFFER! Ron Weasley is extremely intelligent. Ron Weasley is not very modest at all, in fact he is deeply considering killing everyone in sight and shouldn't be left alive. Once we are done destroying Potter we should build a monument in Harry's glory for killing Voldykins and Ron's monument should be twice the size because he twice as ugly. _

Aaron shook his head, why had he told everyone that he was a good author? Well, he thought grimly to himself. At least there is a good story to go with it…

**A/N: Whatcha all think???**


End file.
